Phil and Lil's Big Responsability
by Lost42
Summary: Phil and Lil watch find Hana alone while Kai and Kya's family are out of town and have to take care of her.


It was a hot day and Phil and Lil had decided to make mud to play in and keep cool.

"Ok Lil I think it's ready." Phil called as he watched the dry dirt turn into mud."You can turn off the water now."

Lil turned off the water and was about to join her brother when she noticed something big standing right behind Phil.

"Uh Phil, You might want to turn around." Lil called.

Phil turned around and came face to face with a big saint bernard. Phil fell backwards into the mud not expecting the dog to be there.

Lil ran over and helped her brother out of the mud."Are you ok?"

"I'm good, but where did that dog come from?" Phil asked.

Lil looked a the dog more closely and noticed the pink collar."I think it's Kai and Kya's dog."

"But they're not here. What do we do?" Phil asked remembering his friends had gone back to the Philippines for the summer.

"We could take care of her until they come back." Lil suggested.

"I guess we can. We always wanted a pet. Maybe if we take really care of Hana mom and dad will have one." Phil said.

Lil sighed and looked at the dog."Maybe. Are we still playing in the mud or what?"

"It's all dry now anyways and i'm still hot." Phil complained going inside. Lil followed him tugging Hana along.

They went to their room and Phil changed clothes.

"We should probably keep Hana in here." Lil advised shutting the door.

"Yeah. Dad would faint if he saw all the drool Hana is making." Phil laughed as Hana panted.

"I think she's hot too. Maybe we should get her some water." Lil suggested going over to the door.

"Maybe she needs food too." Phil added following his sister out the door.

The twins went to the kitchen thankful that their dad was taking a nap and their mom was at work. Lil grabbed one of Howard's biggest mixing bowls and filled it with water while Phil rummaged through the pantry looking for something for Hana to eat.

"What do dogs like sides their own food?" Phil asked pulling out some cookies for him and Lil to snack on.

"I don't know. What do they eat at Kai and Kya's house?" Lil asked.

Both twins thought for a minute trying to remember all the times they had been at their friend's house and had their food stolen when they weren't looking.

Phil went to the fridge and grabbed a package of hot dogs and some cheese while Lil went to the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips. They put the food in their pockets and grabbed a side of the bowl and carried it upstairs.

"Uh Phil did you remember to close the door?" Lil asked as they neared their room.

"Uh oh." Phil said."We gotta find Hana before dad does."

They dropped the bowl and food in their room and eagerly began searching for Hana.

"I hear something in the bathroom." Phil whispered.

Lil followed him and they peaked inside to find Hana drinking out of the toilet.

"Come one Hana. We got you water in our room." Phil tugged at the dog but she refused to move.

"I'll be right back." Lil called. She ran back to her room ana grabbed the package of hotdogs. She pulled one out and called Hana's name. The dog looked up upon hearing her name and Lil began backing out of the bathroom. She started running as Hana got closer. Lil was just inside the room and not looking where she was going. She tripped over something and fell. She didn't have time to react as Hana leapt onto her in search of the hotdog.

"Phil help." Lil cried as the dog continued to sniff around.

"Here." Phil said laying the hotdog on Lil's face so that she would know he had found it. He laughed as Hana ate the hotdog and then began licking Lil's face.

"I'm not a hotdog. Hana stop." Lil giggled. A few minutes later Hana got up and went to a corner of the room and took a nap on some dirty clothes.

Phil and Lil took this oportunity to eat their snacks. They were bored and didn't want to leave Hana alone in case she escaped again so they decided to take a nap.

They were awakened sometime later by a knock on their door. Phil and Lil scrambled off the bed. Phil drug Hana over to the closet and lead her in shutting the door. He shoved the pile of dirty clothes in front of the door just as the bedroom door opened.

"It's time for dinner." Betty told them. They followed their mom downstairs remembering to shut the door this time.

"Could we eat in our room?" Lil asked.

"Why would we do that?" Phil asked earning an elbow to the ribs from Lil."Oh uh yeah just this once?"

Betty and Howard agreed even if they did find it a little odd. They just figured their kids were growing up.

"Why do we have to eat in our room?" Phil asked once again as he followed Lil up the stairs carrying his plate of nachos.

"Hana needs more food and this way we can just share ours without sneaking it." Lil explained opening their bedroom door.

"What is that smell?" Phil asked walking into the room holding his nose.

"I think Hana pooped." Lil answered holding her nose.

"We gotta get rid of it before mom or dad come up here." Phil advised setting his plate of nachos on his bed.

They looked around the room and found the closet door opened and Hana peeing on the pile of dirty clothes.

"I think it's over there." Lil pointed to the clothes. Together they gathered the stinky clothes and threw them out the window.

"Hana that's my food." Phil cried running over to his bed to find his plate half empty and covered in dog drool.

"We have to share with her anyway." Lil laughed picking up her plate off the dresser."at least she left you some."

Phil picked up a chip that was covered in cheese and beans and a little bit of drool and popped it into his mouth."Still tastes good, but go get some from Lil."

Lil held out a chip toward Hana so she would leave Phil alone. The dog came and ate the chip, but went right back to Phil sitting in front of him watching him eat.

"Why is she back over to me?" Phil asked as Hana nudged his arm almost making him drop his plate.

"I think she likes yours more." Lil commented as she continued to eat her dinner.

Phil sighed and wiped the drool off his shorts giving in and giving Hana the rest of his nachos.

Phil and Lil took their plates down stairs and waited until their parents had gone to bed before going to bed themselves. They didn't want them to come and say goodnight and see Hana.

"Really Hana." Phil cried walking into his room to find the big dog taking up his bed.

"She sleeps with Kya sometimes or she did when I was there. Maybe she's getting home sick and wants you to sleep with her." Lil concluded.

Phil sighed and climbed into bed. He was squished against the wall, but soon fell asleep. He was awakened a short time later by an awful smell.

"Lil I think Hana pooped again." Phil called.

"She didn't." Lil called back."She keeps farting and call he rback to your bed."

"She wants you now." Phil smiled and stretched out on his now empty bed.

The kids got up early the next morning eager to return the dog. They didn't get much sleep with all the farting and giggleing from Phil going on. They had a quick breakfast and snuck Hana outside telling Howard that they were going to the park. They walked the short distance to Kai and Kya's house hoping that they were home. They didn't have to wait long before the door was answered by Kai.

"I'm glad your back. We found your dog." Phil told him.

"Thanks. We left her with a lady that let her escape. I'm glad you guys found her." Kai thanked them as Hana ran inside.

"No problem." Lil said.

"Maybe leave her with Tommy next time you guys leave." Phil advised.

Phil and Lil walked home and decided to take a nap.

"I don't think we need a pet anymore." Lil commented as she was about to fall asleep.

"Yeah. We can just play with our friends dogs." Phil agreed.

The End


End file.
